The University of California-San Francisco has a long history of involvement in cooperative group efforts in general and in Cancer and Leukemia Group B in particular. This application describes, in detail, the scope and breadth of cancer research at the UCSF Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center as well as the participation in and leadership positions held by UCSF investigators within CALGB. This application is divided into three sections: I. Major Research Interests/Capabilities of the University of California - San Francisco Cancer Center, II. Organization employed for institutional Group participation and III. Scientific and Clinical Contributions to the Group and Plans for the award period. This is a new U10 application for UCSF. I. The University of California-San Francisco Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCSFHDFCCC) is an NCI-designated matrix center involving a wide range of interdisciplinary research personnel in the laboratory, clinical, and population sciences. In total, the UCSF-HDFCCC integrates the activities of 331 members (247 program members, 23 members, 42 associate members, and 19 affiliate members) working at four major campus and hospital locations. II. Robust participation in CALGB related activities is a high priority in the UCSF-HDFCCC. As such, a permanent CALGB infrastructure has been created that consists of a principal investigator, internal advisory board, a program manager, regulatory analyst, investigational pharmacist and clinical research coordinators. III. UCSF CALGB members have served or are serving as chairs or co-chairs of 7 currently active protocols and have served as chairs of 6 other protocols during the past 8 years. Further, 8 protocols proposed by UCSF investigators have been approved by the Executive Committee and will be open to accrual within a 12-month time frame. In addition to this scientific leadership, two CALGB committees (GU and Transplant) are chaired by UCSF faculty. These are detailed in this application.